Internet Protocol (IP) is popular form of packet communications to exchange data between communication devices. The communication devices exchange IP packets for data services like internet access, media streaming, and file transfers. The communication devices are coupled to various IP access networks that are interconnected to one another over communication interfaces like core IP networks or direct communication links. The IP access networks may be wireless to provide user mobility.
Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) is a popular form of signaling to control the routing of IP packets across IP data networks. IP routers exchange BGP signaling to update their routing information. The IP routers initially process BGP signaling to transition through a series of BGP states to the Established state. In the Established state, the IP routers exchange BGP Update messages and modify their routing tables accordingly. For example, a pair of IP routers may exchange BGP Update messages to open a new set of IP routes and to terminate an old set of IP routes.
Hardware Root-of-Trust (HRoT) systems ensure communication network security and control. The HRoT systems maintain physical separation between trusted hardware and untrusted hardware. The HRoT systems control software access to the trusted hardware but allow interaction between open and secure software components through secure bus interfaces, memories, time slices, and switching circuits. The HRoT systems establish trust with one another by using secret keys embedded in their hardware to generate hash results for remote verification by other trust systems also knowing the secret keys and the hash algorithms.
Communication networks also employ Network Function Virtualization (NFV) to improve service quality. NFV servers process virtual machines that operate as communication network elements such as gateways, controllers, databases, and the like. The NFV servers exchange data packets with other network elements like Ethernet switches and IP routers to support data services like mobile internet access, user messaging, and media transfers. The NFV servers implement hypervisors and context switching to operate in a time-sliced manner. The NFV servers typically separate different virtual networks and/or services in the different NFV time slices.
Unfortunately, the HRoT systems and the NFV systems are not effectively integrated with the BGP systems.